Just The Way You Are
by madier1095
Summary: A song fic of the song Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Hope you like it... :D 2/5 pairing.


**Just The Way You Are**

I stepped out of my car and noticed the sun had almost disappeared behind the trees and a few stars were out in the darker parts of the sky. I made my way to the entrance to gym, with a single flower in my hand and the other in my pocket. I felt almost naked without having my goggles on, but I remembered her saying how much she loved my eyes. I felt a blush seep its way on my face. I stood on the outside of the gym and caught sight of a blonde Aussie and black haired Asian girl walking hand in hand. Kuki and Wally looked over to my direction and smiled. I sent them a little wave. Watching them made me remember what I had been waiting for in the first place. I scanned the parking lot, but no one in particular stood out. I soon spotted a girl with a blue dress on. Her hair looked flawless. She looked so familiar, and as she got closer to me a rubbed at my eyes… "Abby?"

"Who else, fool?" She asked, crossing her arms. I smiled, embarrassed. She smiled back. Her eyes shone making it seem like the few stars I had seen before had been outshined. Her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders, and barely curled at the ends. I cleared my throat.

"You look so much more beautiful than you did yesterday that I just didn't recognize you." I said, smiling wide.

"You're so cheesy…" Abby said back. I guess she didn't believe me… "Want to go inside now?"

"Sure." I handed her my arm, which she instantly took. "Oh, and this is for you." I handed her the flower from my other hand.

"Thanks Hoagie." She gave me a peck on the cheek, making my face flush again. She started chuckling. Ah, how I love that laugh. It's almost, dare I say, sexy.

"You're welcome. Anything to make you smile!" As we walked in the gym, I saw a few of my friends that I hung out with during school. Everyone smiled and was as shocked as I was that my girlfriend was in a for sure dress. We soon found our way to Kuki and Wally. As younger kids, our parents said we all would hang out together, but we had only meet freshman year. We decided our parents were all just getting old or something. As we walked up to our friends Kuki started gushing over Abby. I walked over to Wally and starting messing with him about having to come to prom when he said it was "stupid girly crud" and wouldn't be any fun. He just crossed his arms.

Soon the gym doors closed and the music got a little louder. I made my way to my girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "Care to dance?" I questioned, trying to be smooth.

"Only if you stop tyin' to be smooth…" Abby said, causing the third blush of the night to make its way on my cheeks.

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying 

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day  
Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see 

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

By the end of the song I had my arms wrapped around Abby and her head was rested on my shoulder. "You know, that song describes you perfectly…" I said, glancing down at her. She looked up at me.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Well you are pretty amazing, and everything about you is beautiful. The way your eyes shine and how you can make even the simplest of crowds awestruck. I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

"Hoagie Gilligan, you are the cheesiest guy Abby's ever met, but you are also the sweetest. Must be why she likes you so much." Abby told me. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I leaned down and planted a small kiss on her lips. She truly was amazing just the way she was.

**Author's Note:**

**Heard this song this morning and this little thought occurred… Idk… Hope you like it. :D –Madi**

**Just The Way You Are (song) © Bruno Mars**

**Just The Way You Are (story) © Me! ;)**


End file.
